Hermione Granger's Change
by xgyspyxbabyx
Summary: Hermione is sick and tired of being a goody goody two shoes...what will happen?


Hermione's Change  
  
Hermione and Ron were sitting on a bench near a water fountain. A single glowing angel was there, water spilling from it's two ends of the wings. "Isn't it beautiful?"  
  
"Yes, and so are you," Ron said, as he tilted Hermione's chin so she was looking straight into Ron's twinkling brown eyes. Ron leaned closer, until their two lips brushed together. Fireworks started going off. Hermione pulled apart to see them. Ron was still gazing at Hermione.  
  
"Hermione." Hermione turned to look at Ron. "This summer has been great, but I think we should maybe see, you know, see-"  
  
"Wait...So I practically gave my heart to you and this is how you repay me. After five years of loving you THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!" Hermione eyes started watering. She stood up, wiped off a few dirt pieces from her dress, and ran off. She slipped on the water, but quickly stood up again. You could see the tears spilling out of her eyes.  
  
"Oh what have I done...?" Ron said. Then it suddenly grew darker; Ron looked up and saw a shadow covering him.  
  
Tears were running down Hermione's face as she fell on the ground once again. As she ran, a light sprinkle of rain started. She jogged all the way back to her house, ignoring the question that her mom asked. "Honey, what happened?" Her sunset-colored dress stained with dirt was what she saw in the mirror, along with a heart-broken face. Hermione jumped on her bed, spreading the dirt everywhere.  
  
She woke up, finding dried dirt all over her body, and pillows still quite damp, hair as bushy as ever. She ignored the stinging pain on her leg when she stood up. Hermione knocked down the picture of her ex, and started stomping. She was through with it. Being a good girl, and yet going through all this. The boy that she thought loved her back just dumped her. This was it, no more Miss Nice Girl. Hermione opened the door to her closet rather roughly. She took out all her clothes, and decided on wearing what she wore for Halloween. Enough with all these formal sweaters, and fancy pants.  
  
Hermione headed straight for the shower. When she got out, she looked in the mirror, and applied make-up. This was a totally different Hermione. For once, she looked - good. Her teeth had been shrunk in the forth year and it looked even better with her now straight brown hair. Over her brown eyes was light blue eye shadow, matching the color to her jeans. A white tube top covered body part, and lips shining with lip-gloss. She dug into her drawer pulling out an assortment of bracelets. This was what she was in Halloween, and she liked it. A valley girl... Lying on her perfectly clean table was the gum pack that she hadn't touched since third grade. The gum was a little raw, but still had the flavor. Hermione did not want her parents to see her like this. But if she wanted to be like this, she has to go straightforward and see what they think about it. She started downstairs when her mom was coming up. "Honey, you look so mature!" "Than- Whatever mom, please don't call me 'Honey' anymore," Hermione said. She passed her mom, and suddenly felt guilty. But a girl's got to do what a girl's got to do. In the hall closet hanging was a dusty leather jacket. Hermione blew it off and tried it on. Perfect fit. Her mom had given it to her in the fourth year, and it had been too big for her. She kept it into the closet until she could fit into it. At least- that was what her mom thought. Hermione kept it into the closet cause she would never want to wear it again. Now, she'd like to wear it to wherever she went.  
  
"Hermione, you look good in that jacket," her dad said, walking into the little room.  
  
"Thanks," Hermione said dully. He looked confused that her daughter would be so rude, but quickly hurried off for work. Outside, she felt into her pocket and something hard scraped her hand. She took it out to see what it was and there in her hands was a Gold Credit Card. This must've been a gift from her mother. She stepped into her car, which was a silver convertible that her dad had bought her for her birthday that summer. Hermione didn't care for it before but now she thought this would be an excellent fresh start for her 'change'.  
  
As she drove down the street, she felt there was something missing. Hermione turned the radio on to her favorite station. It was playing classical music like she liked it. As she drove by, a couple teenagers that were in a group heard the song and started pointing and laughing at Hermione. She saw them, and changed it to a different station. She found one that was perfect. On the way to a mall, boys in a similar gold convertible smiled at Hermione.  
  
"Hey sweety!" They shouted from the other car.  
  
Hermione looked disgusted but quickly changed her look into a smile. "See ya later boys." she waved as the light changed green. She parked her car in the lot. At the mall many girls were looking at her.  
  
"Hermione, what's with the change?" A voice said behind her. She turned around and saw Syrena Jackson standing. Her silky black hair crowded around her face. Syrena was a snobby girl that always made fun of Hermione on how she was dressed. "What happened to you?"  
  
"What happened to me is that I'm talking to a girl that doesn't know the difference between a horse and a pig, considering you are," Hermione snarled. Faces started turning her way. People crowded around saying 'fight, fight, fight'.  
  
"Come on girl, they say fight, or else are you too afraid that you'll get in trouble?" Syrena sneered. She glanced back to her group and all of them laughed.  
  
"I can fight, but I don't know if a pig can," Hermione said taking a step forward. Before Syrena could move another step Hermione had punched her in the face and hurried away from the people. All of them applauded and shouted 'Go Hermione!' or 'You go girl!' A couple of them, along with her little group started huddling over Syrena. Hermione saw that she was being followed by a couple of people and hid in the nearest store. She peeked out the window and all the fans had passed wondering where she was. Hermione got up and looked around. The store was filled with stylish outfits that a teenager would wear, and started trying them on. Before long she had 5 bags in her hand and was having a hard time trying to walk back to the car with all the weight.  
  
"Need help?" someone whispered in her ear.  
  
The voice trickled to her spine, and made her feel tingly. She turned around to look at cold gray eyes. "Draco Malfoy!"  
  
"Why you sound just like - Hermione Granger?" Draco said. "Well then, I'd like to take some of your bags to the car?" Hermione smiled sweetly and shoved three of the bags to Draco. Draco stumbled to Hermione's car. "See ya later at Hogwarts, sweet thing."  
  
"See ya later..." Hermione said moving closer to Draco. Draco smiled as she did, and now they were so close that there noses were about to touch. Hermione leaned her head closer then  
  
SMACK!  
  
Hermione slapped Draco on the face, "...sour thing!" Hermione said as she drove her car away, and Draco just stood there looking stunned. Hermione giggled on the way home while listening to 21 Questions. Being a prep wasn't too bad after all. Having boys hovering over you, and using them was quite fun. Hermione just suddenly burst out singing, "Girl, you seem to love me now, would you love me if I was down or out, would you still have love foe me, Girl..."  
  
She arrived back home thirty minutes later listening to Avril Lavigne's song "Complicated". "Somebody else, round everyone else. Watching your back, like you can't relax. You try to be cool, you look like a fool to me. Tell me, why'd you have to go and make things so complicated, see the way you're acting like your somebody else makes me frustrated, life's like this you, you fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into honestly you promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it. Ooohooohooh," Hermione was disgusted as she pulled into the driveway. She got out of the car, thinking about how much of a poser Avril was. As she crossed the corner, sitting on the bench near the garden was Ron Weasley, with flowers in his hands. Hermione looked at the empty space at the dirt and immediately found out that he had took the flowers from the garden.  
  
"I want to apologize for-"Ron started but got cut off when Hermione ignored him and slammed the door to her house. Ron sighed, but then Hermione came out of the house. Ron was about to speak, but found she wasn't going outside to hear the apology.  
  
"I'll take the flowers also," Hermione said, and she took the bouquet out of Ron's hands and marched into the house, nose in the air.  
  
The next few days all passed like this. Her parents were confused. Harry hadn't sent her any notes or anything probably cause of Ron. She decided to change back to her old self sometimes but then immediately forgot about it since Ginny kept giving her letters about Ron. Ginny was now her best friend, but didn't really want her to be, now that she was her ex- boyfriend's little sister. But the friendship between them was too strong to break. Her room had transformed from notes on subjects and pictures of herself to a whole different place with pop singer's posters. The whole place was much messier then before, and she had painted her room from pink to metallic blue. Hermione always cleaned her room but it ended messy once again.  
  
As far as homework, she was still doing very well but started doing less and less everyday. One day as Hermione was cleaning her messy room and listening to riot girl, by Good Charlotte, when something swooshed beside her. Two owls, one that was so small and fluffy that it looked like a gray snitch. Hermione knew it was Pig, and the other one had the Hogwarts seal stamped onto the stomach. She took both letters and shooed them off. Hermione stopped cleaning and started reading.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
You really ought to make up with Ron. He's feeling miserable. Harry has come over too. I don't know if I've told you or not but I think I'm starting to like Harry again... Again, I think you ought to at least hear Ron's apology. Don't think that I don't like you or anything. I still want to be your friend.But Ron keeps on talking to Harry about you. I've eavesdropped a couple of times. He says he thinks you're as beautiful as ever. Straight hair? And make-up? Do you think you could send me a picture of you?  
  
Friends Forever,  
  
Ginny Weasley.  
  
Hermione sighed. She dug under her bed, throwing anything that was in the way. Clothes, clothes, clothes, a poster, picture of Ron, then finally she found what she was looking for. Hermione had invented it at Hogwarts in her last year (6th year). It was a light purple with golden stars that looked real. As she ran her finger across them, it felt as if everything was going good. But that was obviously not going to happen. It was shaped as in orange, and as she pressed her finger down on the stem everything started going lighter. Hermione stood up, and the whole room had appeared to be in the sunset. She was floating in the air, and the wind was blowing her silky brown hair back. The bottom of the orange-shaped-object opened and a little glass orb came out. Hermione let the invention go and it started floating around her, then  
  
PLOP  
  
Hermione landed on her bed. The invention was in her hand and beside her were pictures of when she was by the sunset. They were beautiful and Hermione picked the best one out to give to Ginny, writing a short note with it.  
  
Ginny~  
  
Here are some pictures of me. Also, I WILL NOT MAKE UP WITH YOUR BROTHER FOR WHAT HE DID, nor will I hear his apology.  
  
~Hermione  
  
In Hermione's sixth year, she had really grown into inventing so the invention was for another use also. Hermione threw the ball to the wall, and it made no noise. Instead it went straight back to Hermione who had caught it and wrapped the letter around it. Slowly, the ball started forming into an envelope and the letter had magically slipped inside it. The envelope sprouted wings, and since Hermione had no owl, the package was delivered like that. Hermione waited until the letter was anything but a speck, then another one of the inventions were in Hermione's lap.  
  
"You know, this thing could actually be useful..." 


End file.
